Light Kills Off The Entire Black Race And Blows Up Africa
by scrubprincess
Summary: Dedicated to Dylan Roof
1. Chapter 1: light gets the death note

Authors' notes: I do not condom racism at all and i just am use the topic of genocide to illustrate a plotline in the story. I have actually voted for obama in the last eleiction so i'm not racist.

One day, in the future, the this student named light yagami picks up the death note off the ground and puts the off the ground death note on his desk on the ground. He has just got the death note which is a notebook that can kill people if your unfamiliiral with death note. He reads the rule book of the death not and then decides he must carry though with a plan he has been wanting to be do all the life

The black race in america causes over half the crime despite being only 13% the population. Also they also have an average iq of 85. Also they, are the only race other then the australian abboriginals with no neaderthal dna (but they are a topic for another time, and they are even worse). Black unemploment is twice the legal limit that everyone else is. Light dislikes crime, stupid shit and, lazy so those factor made him dislike niggers. If you were to kill all the niggers then no recorded stat will turn bad, in fact it would turn very good, maybe noot the basket ball statsistic but that is useless in a worl run by intelect.

Light imediatly went to work. To test out the death not he killed off the leader of tumblr david karp. tumblr was his a major target because it promots bad things like feminist and equality. Now that he new that it was work he formed his next big plan.

"I am going to kill every fucking nigger in the world. Enough is enoug, the black race must come to an end. I am the irrevocable end of the niggers.


	2. an oposition

Light was working at work of killing niggers. He form a plan. At random selection he selections 10 democrats on the the senate to kill off.

On the news it said "ten sentors died from heart fuck, all democrat." Light began the laugh, the laugh that is gloriouss, the one, the very one, he will laugh lauggh about in the future, looking back on the laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK YOU FUCKING DEMOCRAT FUCKTARDS LIBERLAL PIECE OF SHIT NIGGER"

Now that the people knew their was some like someone like kira out there, they knew. Unlike light from show this light was not going to just do himself killing criminals. He was going to get other people to end the lives of millions of darkies.

"THE FUN ISN'T ENDING HERE" LIGHT YElled and then he opened his window and flew away.

However back in the realm of the police they were hot on his trail. Hoever most of the police suppotered light because they saw the truth in darkies. They had to patrol the ghetto and threw that they came to dislike niggos. But they could not do anything because their superiors didnt support light because the cities are run by liberal shits.

Back in the police palces there was someone there. His named was L, but. for this case he went by the named name of tumbLr. He liked to see his gf fuck by big black cocks. He was trying to stop light.


	3. hostel takeover

Light went forward with his forward centered plan. In the death note he wrote the name of a senator and next to it he wrote:

 _This guy killed himself and his suidice note contained this the message:_

 _Hello this is kira, also known as light yagumi. I can send messages through these suicide notes. If you dont listen to me the consecuences will be fucked. I can kill anyone in the world. Ive already killed some senaters. Broadcast a massage saying you have got contacted from me._

A week past and light did not get contact from the goverment so he killed the president. In his death note he said for the president suicide note:

 _I told you I have the power to kill any one in the world so listen to me. Kill all the fucking niggers in the fucking USA or I will kill off the leader of every nuclar armed nation and blame the usa and they will fuck you with nukes, die you fucking nigger shits. Also broadcast this note on televison. I now run this country ahahaha._

The goverment complied.


	4. the fight to the death

tumbLr tracked light down because he accidentlaly put his name in his first suicide note massage.

"I am going to shoot you dead on the spot" tumbLr say.

"Cant you see the problems with the blacks as a race?" Light said, "Ugh Let me explain"

Light then explauined how bad blacks were. There is literaly nothing wrong with disliking niggers so once tumbLr saw the problem he left being tumbLr. If you take a look at the black race problems and you are logic you can become to a conclusion that they deserve exterminate. L is logic so he did. Light had just redpild tumbLr and he became L: the slayer of niggers. They were BFFs now.


	5. the end of the sub-saharan african race

Within the next month the us goverment carried out systematic genocide of the black race, light was crowned god emporeor of the usa. He freed Dylan Roof and made him a nation's hero. George zimmerzim become the leader of the confedrate state of america army, and donnel trump was able to exterminete the mexican people. There were a couple niggers kept as slave people but they had explosion collar put on them neck like in battle royal so they dont become upitty and start civil war II like how the jews start the world war II. Naruto also was here because i want include naruto.

Once they had killed all the niggers in the usa light then, wrote in the death note,

 _The president launched the entire nuclar arssinal at africa. Rendering it incompatible with life._

And light had done it. With no niggers making shit godawful humanity reached space, extablished a dyson sphere, and accessed the akashic records gaining knowledge of universe and assending to godlike beings. Looking down from heavan God shed a tear know that light did his holy work for him.


End file.
